Happy Birthday
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: All Yuriy wants for his birthday is Kai. one-shot KaixYuriyxKai [dedicated to Sacred-Phoenix for her birthday] fluff alert!


**A/N: **Okay, well this fic is dedicated to Sacred-Phoenix who's turning 14 today! XD HAPPY BIRTHDAY! She wanted a KaixYuriy fic so here it is… I'm sorry for its crappiness (I tried SP, I honestly did) but KaixYuriy just isn't my thing… and I have no idea what Yuriy's like lol so yeah…

**Warnings: **boy loving boy stuff here… no lemons, just lots of wishful thinking :p

**Disclaimer: **Nup, don't own

!#&()

Happy Birthday 

"Where are we going?" Yuriy whined, following Kai as they made their way through Russia's narrow streets. "It's late, it's cold and I'm tired. Kai, would you just tell me what's going on?"

_And it's my birthday, _Yuriy added silently. _And all I really want is to spend some time alone with you._

"Just shut up and hurry." Kai snapped, drawing his coat more tightly around him, trying to protect himself from the winter chill.

"But Kai..." Yuriy pleaded. He didn't know where the hell they were going, but it surely couldn't be more enjoyable then staying at home, basking in the warmth that the fireplace provided and ogling Kai?

"I said hurry up!" Kai growled, and grabbed Yuriy's arm, yanking him forward. "Otherwise we'll be late."

"Late for what?" Yuriy demanded, letting out an exasperated growl. "Would you just tell me what's going on?"

Yuriy swore that pink tinted Kai's blue triangle adorned cheeks when he asked that question.

_What's going on? _Yuriy wondered, more confused than he had ever been in his life. _Why won't Kai tell me anything about where we're going or what we're doing? _Yuriy sighed softly as he remembered that Kai didn't even know that it was his birthday. _I could've told him, but what's the point? He would just forget it. He doesn't celebrate anything._

Kai glanced at Yuriy, smirking slightly to himself. _I can't wait to see his face, _he thought, letting out a quiet evil chuckle. Yuriy looked at him strangely, and Kai grimaced inwardly. _Damn, he heard me._

_Things are getting stranger and stranger... _Yuriy thought, shaking his head.

Things had started off normally, like any other day- they had woken up at 6am, done an hour of training, had breakfast, then Kai had disappeared suddenly. But Kai disappeared all the time, so he hadn't thought anything of it. But then Kai appeared again around dinner time, looking incredibly smug, then suddenly dragged Yuriy off on a wild goose chase around Moscow.

"Really Kai, what's going on." Yuriy asked, his voice deadly serious. "I really don't appreciate being dragged along through the freezing cold."

Kai smirked mysteriously. "Just wait and see. Don't be so impatient Yuriy."

"But-" Yuriy began, when Kai suddenly cut him off.

"We're here."

"We are?" Yuriy asked, immediately distracted from what he had been about to say. "Where is 'here' exactly?"

Kai reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't try to keep something from me again." he said, as serious as Yuriy had been a few moments before.

"What-" Yuriy began, but was cut off again, this time by Kai pushing him through a doorway and into-

Yuriy blinked. Into a nightcub?

"Isn't this the place you've been wanting to go to for ages?" Kai asked quietly, watching Yuriy's face intently.

_Does he like it? _Kai wondered anxiously. He had been positive that Yuriy would love it, but the redhead wasn't showing any sign of emotion at all... _What if he hates it? What if he doesn't like this place at all? What if he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday? What if he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday with me? What if-_

"You- you remembered that I wanted to go here?" Yuriy stammered, shocked. "I- I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything. Hurry up, the others are waiting." Kai said impatiently, hiding his pleasure with his usual scowl.

"The others?" Yuriy echoed numbly.

"Hn. You know, Bryan and Spencer, and-" Kai broke off as Yuriy suddenly launched himself onto the blue haired Russian.

"You did this just for me?" Yuriy whispered into Kai's chest, clinging onto the bluenette's coat tightly, as if his life depended on it.

_He did this...for me? But...why? And how did he get us into here? It's so expensive- did he pay for all of this? I never thought he would do this... I can't believe that this is happening... I just can't..._

Kai smirked and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Yuriy's slim form. "Well it wasn't for me you baka."

Yuriy had no idea what baka meant 1 but he didn't want to ruin the moment by asking. It wasn't often that Kai allowed anyone near him, and it was even rarer for him to hug someone.

Kai's mind was going along similar lines- he hoped desperately that Yuriy wouldn't pull away or be disgusted by his actions.

_I don't even know if he's gay or even bi- and if he is, there's no chance that he'll love me, _Kai thought, sighing inwardly.

"Come on." Kai said after a few minutes of holding each other close. "The others will be worrying by now."

Yuriy grinned and reluctantly pulled himself out of Kai's warm embrace. They made their way across the packed floor, pushing through the throng of people, to the bar. They found Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Takao and Max sitting at one of the tables, chatting happily amongst themselves. It seemed that any tension between them had disappeared.

Takao spotted them first and waved excitedly, almost knocking over a poor girl walking past as he did so.

"Kai! Yuriy! Over here!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, drawing half of the people in the nightclub's attention.

Kai was more than surprised when Yuriy grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the others. He was even more surprised when Yuriy never let go, even after they sat down.

"Finally! Where have you guys been? it's been aaaaaggeeesss!" Takao complained loudly, before launching onto a full-blooded rant about nothing in particular.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "He's only had two glasses of vodka and cranberry and he's already drunk."

Max laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend's antics. "Don't mind him, he'll sober up in a couple of minutes- he's always like this. Anyway, happy birthday Yuriy!"

"Yeah, happy birthday!" everyone chorused.

Yuriy stared at them all. "Birthday...?" he echoed dumbly. "How'd you guys know it was my birthday?"

"Kai phoned us a couple of weeks ago. Said he'd booked some place for your birthday and that we were invited. We could all make except for Kenny and Rei." Spencer replied, shooting Kai -who had gone slightly red and was staring intently at his hands- a knowing look.

"Really?" Yuriy asked, unable to keep the incredulous note out of his voice. "Thank you Kai. This means a lot to me."

Kai glanced up at him and shrugged. "Hn. Whatever."

Time passed too quickly for Yuriy's liking, and soon everyone was starting to head off. A slightly drunk Max had managed to call a cab for him and a totally floored Takao while Spencer and Ian had decided to walk. Bryan was driving back home, since he hadn't had as much to drink as the others. Kai watched as Bryan made his way out of the nightclub, then turned to Yuriy, who sat next to him, cradling some alcoholic beverage Kai didn't know the name of in his hands.

"It's late." Kai observed, glancing at his watch. It was almost 3am in the morning- Yuriy would probably be sleeping out his hangover for the rest of the day. "We'd better get going."

"Huh?" Yuriy mumbled, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, right..."

Yuriy clambered onto his feet- although he was nowhere near as drunk as Takao, he was slightly woozy, and his vision was a bit blurry.

"Thanks Kai." he said as the blue haired boy hailed a cab.

Kai shrugged. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Yuriy asked, watching Kai, who was staring out the cab window.

Kai nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Then I'm glad." Yuriy murmured, leaning back in his seat, and started to doze off.

By the time they reached the dojo they were currently living in, Yuriy was fast asleep. Kai smiled slightly at the sight of his unconscious friend and wrapped one arm around the redhead's midriff and the other around his knees and picked him up bridal-style. He managed to pay the cab, and open the door while still holding Yuriy, who was dribbling slightly and mumbling something in his sleep.

Kai chuckled quietly, and laid his friend out on his bed, then sat down on a chair next to the bed. He watched Yuriy for a while, wondering how someone so perfect wanted to be his friend.

_I've done nothing except aggravate him and insult him, _Kai thought, stroking Yuriy's face gently. _I wish he hated me. Then everything would be so much simpler._

With those thoughts floating around his head, Kai drifted off to sleep, still sitting in the chair next to Yuriy's bed.

!#&

Yuriy woke up the next morning with a hangover and something constricting his breathing.

_What happened...? _Yuriy wondered, biting back a groan. _It feels like someone hit my head with a hammer repeatedly._

He tried to take in a deep breath, but it felt as if something was on his chest- he could hardly breathe. Feeling a tiny surge of panic, Yuriy's hand shot to his chest, trying to find the cause of his breathing problems and came across something soft and warm.

Frowning, Yuriy realised that the reason why he couldn't breathe was because there was something on top of him.

That something being Kai.

_Kai's lying on top of me... _the thought kept swirling around Yuriy's head until he was even dizzier than before.

Yuriy managed to sit up without disturbing the still sleeping Kai, and realised that Kai had somehow managed to fall asleep on a chair next to his bed, and must've leaned forward sometime during the night.

Yuriy grinned at Kai's sleeping face. He looked so vulnerable, and so young... Unable to stop himself, Yuriy reached out and gently traced the outline of one of the blue triangles on Kai's face, marveling at how smooth and flawless Kai's skin was.

_I wish I could do this while he was awake, _Yuriy thought wistfully.

He sat there for ages, absent mindedly stroking Kai's face and thinking about his party that Kai had thrown for him.

_How did he know that it was my birthday? _Yuriy wondered, promising himself that he would ask the mysterious Russian later. _And how could he possibly have remembered that I liked that nightclub? I only mentioned it once when we passed it- I didn't think that he had been listening to me._

Kai flinched suddenly in his sleep and started to wake up. Yuriy immediately pulled his hand back and waited for Kai to fully wake up. He didn't have to wait long- Kai was fully awake and alert in a few seconds. Blinking, Kai surveyed his surroundings, before realising that he had been using Yuriy's chest as a pillow, and that the redhead was already awake and staring at him.

"Aa..." was all Kai could manage to get out before hastily standing up and moving away from the bed. "How- no, what-" he blurted out before regaining his composure and fell silent again.

"Thank you for last night. It was really wonderful." Yuriy said, bringing up a different subject.

"Hn. It's fine."

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Yuriy asked curiously.

Kai shrugged. "We've been friends for a long time- it's only natural that I should know your birthday."

"I guess... and how did you know that I wanted to go to that nightclub?"

Kai smirked. "You mentioned it once. It just happened to stick in my mind."

Yuriy didn't look completely convinced, but he let it slip. "Okay, well, thanks again."

"I said it's fine. Stop thanking me." Kai growled. He paused for a moment before adding quietly, "I like seeing you happy."

Yuriy stared at him, speechless. He hadn't been expecting Kai to say that.

_He likes seeing me happy? _Yuriy could feel his heart swell almost to bursting point.

Not meeting his gaze, Kai continued, "Because seeing you happy makes me happy." he whispered so softly that Yuriy could barely hear him.

Silence filled the room after Kai's words, and Yuriy's mind had gone into a state of shock.

_Did Kai just... did he just... what...? _incoherent babbling replaced any sane thought in his head, and Yuriy wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss the bluenette senseless.

"Anyway, what do you want for your birthday?" Kai growled hastily, obviously embarrassed. "And don't say nothing, because I know you want something."

"You're right." Yuriy whispered. "I do want something." He smirked. "Come here."

Frowning, Kai sat back down in the chair and faced Yuriy, though he didn't look him in the eye, instead staring at the redhead's right shoulder instead.

"Well?" Kai demanded. "What do you want? A CD, a stereo, a book, a movie, what?"

Yuriy shook his head. "I want you, Kai." he said, smirking, then grabbed the other boy and kissed him.

Kai gave a tiny gasp of surprise, before returning the kiss just as fervently, sucking on Yuriy's lip and wrapping one arm around the redhead's waist. He felt Yuriy's arm slip around his neck, and groaned as fingers wormed their way through his two toned blue hair, massaging his scalp slightly.

Yuriy ran his tongue along Kai's lower lip, begging entrance. Kai pulled Yuriy more tightly against his body as their tongues battled for dominance, exploring and tasting one another.

Finally they both pulled apart when lack of air became a major problem, both panting heavily.

Kai smiled as he took in Yuriy's flushed cheeks and bruised lips. He couldn't recall a time when the redhead had been more beautiful.

"Happy birthday, koibito."

Owari

!#&()

1 – well, Kai spends most of his time in Japan (I think…) so I just figured that he'd be fluent in Japanese while Yuriy wouldn't be… Sorry if I'm wrong.

2 – um… I kinda stole this from the quote "I want to make you happy. Because seeing you smile makes me happy." I'm not sure who it's by- my friend wrote it on my hand and I've been captivated by it ever since lol

**A/N: **So yeah… that was it… :dodges rotten tomatoes: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll stick to writing KaixRei for the rest of my life I swear:cries: happy birthday SP!


End file.
